Roaring Twenties
The world of the Paradigm Conflict is undergoing significant social and economic upheaval in the 1920s, with the shadow of the impending Great Depression looming over happenings both mundane and paranormal (though its effects are much more pronounced to those aware of the paranormal). Set initially in New York City, an unusual group of citizens comes together to learn more about the world than they probably wished to know... Amanda Walsh (Essa) - A teacher of history with extensive historical knowledge. A native of London, she speaks fluent French, Latin, and Greek. She is also a psychic sensitive, able to sense the presence of invisible entities and, on rare occasions, see and converse with the dead. She is a very skilled fencer and a decent shot with a pistol; having been taught the arts by her father. She is the great-grandmother of the famous Julia Walsh. Heather Barrington (Tyche) - a well-known author who gained her fortune writing mystery and crime novels; she's an amateur detective herself but has no psychic powers. She owns a professional detective kit consisting of an FN model pistol, two folders, a ream of plain white paper, pens and pencils, an electric torch, aspirin, and a magnifying glass. She earns an annual $10,000 from book royalties, making her quite wealthy by the standards of the time. Sister Abbyssinthe (Kizkit) - a recovering alcoholic who has joined the sisterhood as a nun Emily (Lulu) - a streetwise urchin with powerful psychometric abilities. Jack (Alasdair) - a police officer. As a law enforcement official, Jack is equipped with a billy club, a pistol, handcuffs, and a whistle. Johnathan Cumberland, Jr (Riven) - heir to the tabloid paper Open Eyes Press, and a keen reporter for all the sensationalist excess that ends up actually being printed Hal Ježek (Jero) - son of a mechanic & a bookstore owner. Thoroughly a bookworm with a deep knowledge of the management of made things & a love of poetry. Carries about a notebook filled with mystical runes & poetry as well as a tightly packed & well stocked toolkit. Edith Nordhoff (Akemi) - time-displaced from the original Gaslight Society, Edie must somehow find her way through the confusion of a futuristic world and, if possible, back to her own era Allies The following individuals are helpers, advisers, and go to people for the Twenties team. Mother Superior Samantha Olidoplous - The Mother Superior of the Greek Orthodox Church of Our Saints. The Mother Superior is a known survivor of the Titanic disaster, which has given her an agoraphobia so crippling she finds it impossible to leave the church. She has a tremendous knowledge of theological matters and the array of languages-both mundane and mystical-that she speaks, reads, and writes makes her an invaluable when translations are needed. Among the paranormal community it is whispered that the Mother Superior has supernatural powers but such rumours remain unconfirmed. Enemies Roaring Twenties: The Attic Society Even as humans of the Gaslight investigate paranormal events, the authors of those events are in motion as well. A ragtag band of supernatural creatures slip through the shadows, looking to uncover secrets of their own. One such group of creatures has come to be known as The Attic Society, partly to poke fun at the Gaslight Society. Located in a sleepy and quaint seaside town somewhere in Maine, the Society was formed in the late summer of 1927 after the discovery of a beached mermaid following a hurricane. They have realized there may be deep mysteries surrounding the creature and begun an adventure of their own that will have then slipping clandestinely through the waking world, The Dreaming, and byond. The members of The Attic Society are: Miss Pandora: An elegant, refined, and soft spoken Fae; Miss Pandora is a sluagh whom assists her fellow coven members by finding and disseminating information. She is the team's foremost authority of The Dreaming, the Fae, and world mythology. In her human Seeming she is a beautiful six foot woman with a penchant for black clothing not seen for a century, waist length auburn hair, and soft grey eyes like eternity. Miss Pandora owns the used bookstore named The Attic Door. Sarah: A quiet, unassuming selkie who is familiar with the rocks, brooks, and plants of the shoreline, and able to perform minor ministrations of healing. She has limited to no knowledge of either the open ocean or vast inland regions of the continental US. In the Shadows: Allies Even 'evil monsters' have their friends! These following people have been lucky enough to have the trust of the Attic Society earned: